


To Date You

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena accidentally admits she wants to date Kara, Oops, SuperCorp, To Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: When Kara asks Lena to dinner, Lena isn't sure if it's a date. So she turns to Supergirl for advice.





	To Date You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Twitter. Then this happened. It's quick and fluffy and I wrote it at 3am so please be nice :D Happy reading.

Lena had felt like a bundle of nervous energy all day. She was clumsy, unfocused. Her two o'clock had needed to repeat half the things he'd said because she hadn't heard him the first time. One of her security guards who never said a word to her asked if she was alright. Even Jess was looking at her like she'd never seen her before. 

She didn't know why she couldn't get herself together. She was a _Luthor_ , for crying out loud. Lilian would be ashamed to see her flustered, to see her drop her guard for a single moment. Lena wondered, then, what her mother might think of her behavior today, which was more akin to a blushing teenager with a crush rather than the poised CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation. 

But she couldn't _help_ it. 

Kara had stopped by first thing that morning. Usually, Lena would keep her ears perked around lunchtime as Kara, if she did decide to stop by, usually did so with a takeout bag. But this morning, she had arrived at L-Corp fifteen minutes early only to squeal with surprise as she opened her office door. 

"Lena! You're early!" Kara chirped, whirling around with an excited smile on her beautiful face. Lena didn't even notice the state of her office once her eyes landed on Kara's, too distracted by how bright they looked with the early morning sun streaming in through the windows. 

Kara's name, when she said it, was a bit more reverent and breathless than she intended it to be, but even so she couldn't stop the smile slowly spreading across her face. "This is a surprise."

Kara blushed, dipped her head, and suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Sorry. I didn't mean to... Well, I was grabbing breakfast this morning on the way to CatCo and I thought..." 

Lena finally took in the state of her office. More specifically, her desk, which was boasting a vase full of bright yellow tulips and a tray that looked like breakfast from her favorite restaurant across town. The one she had mentioned precisely one time, in passing, because she didn't get to go there as often as she'd like. 

"Jess said you usually eat here in the morning. Well, she said you have coffee for breakfast, and that she tries to bribe you to eat a piece of toast or something but- oh gosh, if you've already eaten I can just take it to CatCo, I'm sure Winn would-" Kara started to ramble, her eyes widening with worry as Lena realized she just continued to stand there in the doorway like an idiot. 

She blinked back the tears stinging at her eyes and forced her legs to work, crossing the small distance between herself and Kara in a few steps. "No, Kara, it's wonderful. I'm just surprised, is all." Because no one has ever showed up with flowers and breakfast before. "Thank you."

She says it as meaningfully as she can, hoping that the appreciation (but not the something _else_  she feels blossoming in her chest) comes through in her voice. She thinks she's successful because Kara visibly sags with relief and her smile is back to full force, so wide that she has to push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose when her cheeks dislodge them from place. 

"That's what friends are for, right?" Kara says, her voice eager and sincere, but there is something wavering, something longing in her blue eyes that Lena wishes she could ask about. Instead, she swallows and drops her things in the chair in front of her desk, trying not to think about how that word, 'friend,' is such a beautiful blessing - and a curse at the same time. 

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could ask you something," Kara adds, clasping her hands together. 

Lena feels herself falter, feels the doubt try to push its way into her thoughts. Because she may not be used to thoughtfulness and kindness, but she is used to being used. She's used to people pretending to be her friend long enough to earn her favor and then disappearing. 

But she pushes the thoughts away. She knows that's not Kara. She _knows_. 

So she smiles and promises, "Anything."

She doesn't expect Kara to reach out and take her hand. She doesn't expect the other woman to blush (and God, but did she realize that she had Lena wrapped around her smallest finger, even when their hands weren't touching?). She certainly doesn't expect what Kara finally asks. 

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tomorrow night." 

She gapes for a moment, struggling for the syllable that finally finds its way out of her mouth. "What?" 

Because surely Kara can't mean this in the way she thinks - hopes - she does. 

"You don't have to," Kara rushes to say, giving Lena a reassuring smile. "I just thought it would be nice. There's this restaurant Maggie keeps telling me about... She swears they have the best food in National City."

When Lena doesn't say anything for a long moment, Kara's smile starts to dim. "I mean, I don't think they have any kombucha or anything. Maggie isn't really known for eating healthy and all. But I thought it could be fun."

Finally, Lena manages to get her mouth to work, mostly because doubt is starting to cloud Kara's blue eyes and it breaks Lena's heart. "That sounds lovely, Kara. I'd love to."

The doubt clears, and Lena instantly feels better when the other woman squeezes her fingers happily. "Great. That's... Great."

They decide on a time and Kara gives her directions, smiling all the while. Lena thanks her again for breakfast and tells her the flowers are lovely. Kara flushes when she mentions that she likes the color. 

When Kara leaves with an excited, "See you tomorrow, then!" Lena feels like a whirlwind has just struck a path through her office - and her heart. For the rest of the day, all she can think about is Kara. Kara, and dinner tomorrow night. Dinner which may or may not be a date. And how much she really wishes it was. 

"Miss Luthor?" 

Lena whips her head up, realizing from Jess's frown that it's not the first (or probably even the second) time her secretary has called her name from the doorway. 

She looks at her laptop, trying to find an excuse for her distraction. "Sorry, Jess, I was just..." But her screen isn't even on and she can't think of anything to say. "Did you need something?" 

Jess purses her lips for a moment, looking worried. But all she says is, "You have a conference call scheduled in ten minutes."

Lena checks her watch, startled to find that it's nearly four o'clock. Before she can start rifling through the papers on her desk, Jess steps forward and sets the file she needs in front of her. 

"Of course. Thank you, Jess," she clears her throat. 

She manages to get through the call without any problems, though she's still a bit uneasy and relieved when she finally switches of the receiver. She decides afterwards that she probably won't get any more work done that day and instead sends Jess home (on time, for once) and pours herself a glass of wine before stepping onto the balcony for some fresh air. 

She doesn't much like the height, but the view is spectacular, she has to admit. And looking out over the city makes her feel a bit like Supergirl, and the thought makes her laugh. And then she freezes, an idea coming to her. She knows the Girl of Steel is often flying around the city, and with her superhearing, she wonders... 

"Supergirl?" 

She doesn't say it too loudly. In fact, it's barely above a whisper. But a few seconds later, there is a blotch of red and blue against the darkening sky and it's quickly coming closer. 

"Lena. Is everything alright?" Supergirl asks before her feet have even touched down on the tile, her blonde hair whipping around her face. 

"You actually heard me?" Lena blurts out, too surprised to answer Supergirl's question first. 

Supergirl looks a bit sheepish, but shrugs. "I was nearby."

Lena isn't sure that's true, but she doesn't comment. In a way, it's a bit of a relief to know someone is watching over her. 

"Is there something wrong?" the superhero asks again, that tinge of worry back in her eyes. It makes Lena smile. 

"No, everything is fine," she assures her. "I confess, this was more of a social call." 

Lena doesn't think she imagines the way the Girl of Steel lights up, smiling as if she can think of nothing she'd like more than a social call with the youngest Luthor. 

"Sure. What's up?" 

The question makes Lena hesitate. She isn't accustomed to opening up to people. She doesn't even know what she wants to open up about. But she does know that, besides Kara, there isn't anyone she trusts more than Supergirl. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to ask her for advice... 

"Can we go inside?" she asks, pointing towards her office. 

Supergirl nods and lets her lead the way inside, guiding them to the couch. When Lena sits down gracefully against one arm, the blonde flops down beside her. But the change of scenery doesn't help Lena open up, and there are a few long moments of silence before Supergirl finally speaks. 

"Lena... I'm not sure what's bothering you, but you know you can talk to me, right?" she says softly, her eyes sincere when Lena finally looks up to meet them. "I like to think of us as friends. I'm here for you."

Lena feels her chest tighten, both in appreciation and relief. 

"Kara Danvers asked me to go to dinner with her tomorrow."

She says it quietly, drawing and holding her breath after the words leave her mouth. Because of that, because of the silence and the attention she has riveted on the woman beside her, she notices when Supergirl stiffens. 

"You're upset... Because Kara asked you to dinner?" she asks slowly. 

Lena shakes her head. "No, I... I love spending time with her. Dinner will be lovely."

She can practically hear the way Supergirl's brow furrows in confusion. "But then, why are you upset?" 

"Because I don't know if it means the same thing to her that it does to me," she whispers, so quietly she barely hears the words. 

Perhaps it's Supergirl sitting beside her that finally gives her the strength to admit the truth to herself. That she's been in love with Kara for months. That she would give anything in the world to be more than just a friend to the woman who makes her feel like a superhero. 

Since the moment she met Kara, her life has been brighter, more hopeful, than it's ever been. Her friendship has been the foundation and support that Lena never knew she needed and now never wanted to imagine a life without. She wouldn't risk that for anything. But she also can't stop her heart from hoping, wishing, _wanting_. 

"For a moment, I thought she was asking me on a date," she admits. "But that's silly, right? Kara's too... Well, she'd never be interested in me like that." Lena is wringing her hands together in her lap, trying not to hear her heart pounding away in her chest. 

It isn't until then that she realizes Supergirl hasn't said another word. When she looks sideways, she isn't even looking at her. The Girl of Steel has pulled herself upright, staring straight ahead with tight shoulders and her hands fisted in her cape at her sides. 

Lena feels a lump of uncertainty settle in her stomach. 

"S-Supergirl?" 

Her friend leaps to her feet, pacing for a moment before she finally leans against Lena's desk. Lena gets shakily to her feet, following after her. 

When Supergirl finally looks up, the expression on her face is so unruly that Lena can't make out what it means. She looks like she wants to laugh, cry and bolt all at once. 

She does none of those things. Instead, she throws her arms around Lena and hugs her so tightly that Lena thinks she'll never be the same again. 

Lena doesn't know why her body instinctively tugs Supergirl closer, why her arms wrap around her like she's everything Lena has ever wanted and she can't let go. Most of all, she doesn't know why she can hear the blonde's voice whispering 'please don't hate me' in her hair, so quietly she seems to be speaking to herself. 

When Supergirl pulls back, her hands slide over Lena's jaw to cup her face. Her blue eyes look so imploring, so _familiar_. 

"It's not silly. I was asking you on a date," she says, and Lena is wondering why she suddenly looks very afraid when her words finally register. 

" _Kara_?" 

Honestly, she didn't know how she hadn't figured it out sooner. Kara I-flew-here-on-a-bus Danvers. Kara, whose beautiful blue eyes really couldn't be hidden behind glasses, and whose kind heart could never be covered up completely with a supersuit. Kara, who was watching her nervously, looking all at once like Supergirl and Kara and someone else entirely as she wrung her hands and waited for Lena to say something. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" seemed like the obvious question to ask first. "Is it because I'm a-" 

"Yes," Kara blurts out before Lena can even finish. "It's because you're a Luthor. It's because you're _Lena_ Luthor, the most brilliant, kind-hearted, selfless, courageous woman I've ever met. And I'm terrified of losing you."

She takes a slow step forward, another when Lena doesn't step away, until they are so close that Lena could hug her again if she wished. And oh, did she wish. 

"I was going to tell you tomorrow. I was going to tell you a lot tomorrow," Kara says. "I was going to tell you I was Supergirl. And I was going to tell you that I've fallen for you."

Lena felt her heart stutter, warmth rushing through her at Kara's declaration. Kara had feelings for her. Kara had _feelings_  for her.

She means to tell her thank you, for trusting Lena with the truth. She means to tell her she's fallen for her, too. What she does is lean up on her toes and kiss her. 

It's the best kiss Lena has ever had in her life. Kara's hands are back on her face, tilting her head ever-so-slightly as she groans against her mouth. Lena's fingers are clutched in Kara's cape, tugging her closer until their bodies are pressed together and she can feel Kara's heart pounding against hers. It's _finally_  wrapped up in lips and tongues and smiles as they kiss and then kiss again until Lena's toes are aching and she settles back down on the floor. 

Kara still has her eyes closed, her face more serene than Lena has ever seen it. When she finally does look at her, it's with all the love in her blue eyes that Lena can feel overflowing in her own. 

"So, tomorrow _is_  a date then?" she asks, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. 

Kara laughs and nods with a little hum. 

"Good. Because I'm never letting you go now."

And then she kisses her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ohmymcgrath on Twitter :)


End file.
